Tea Party
by Bloodypleasures
Summary: One of the reasons to as why Alice wanted to leave so badly and to as why she hates her fellow Chains so much.


lol.. something completely random but made for one of my friends o.o I hope you guys like it? T.T

**Tea Party**

Chuckles, cackles, laughter, however you would like to call it echoed along the few walls that were still standing up in the Abyss after many rampages and fights.

Of course you had no sense of time or days in the Abyss, seeing time went either faster or slower here, so the Chains did and planned as they liked. Well, they didn't plan seeing the lack of sense… oh well you know.

"Alice! Alice! Over here!"

Said Chain frantically searched for somewhere to hide the moment she had been spotted by Eques. The horse like chain always felt like pulling her into their little group of freaks and Alice sincerely had no thought of joining.

So Alice did the one thing that was most logical for a rabbit her type… she ran and tried to hide, hoping some big baby spider would come and disrupt their attention for her so she could make a safe escape and didn't have to do anything traumatizing.

However, as soon as the Hatter and Hare looked her way as well she knew she was doomed. It was a matter of time before they convinced the Bandersnatch to chase, find and force Alice her way to the table.

Looking like a bunny who got caught, Alice sat down next to Leon in hopes he wouldn't go sociopathic on her and looked around for escapes. None were found.

"It's been such a long, long time little Alice!" Eques cooed lovingly. "I told you a lady should come and attend to her invitations~" The air turned gloomier. "Right?"

Alice, not comfortable with the stares, shuffled. "…Right."

Thankfully they didn't have limbs like humans like she did, or they'd might bound her up. Oh forget that, the Hatter already succeeded binding her up by using her _own _chains.

"Ah, yes dear Alice!" The Hatter moved her way happily and Alice scoffed. "Why haven't you shown up for our unbirthday party~"

"Give me one reason I should."

The March Hare roughly pushed the box with cookies her way and Alice glared at him while catching it quickly, ignoring his playful clattering of his sharp teeth. She had no interest in human food at all and he knew it.

"You know the chances of me stalking you until you do as I say would have decreased than!"

Fighting a disturbing image popping in her head (he was a freaking hat for Abyss' sake) she leaned on the table.

"But the chances of me killing you would've increased. Consider yourself lucky."

"I don't see why I have to attend to this particular event when the flea ball is here as well."

Alice shot up. They really just had to drag everyone here. Eques she could stand. Leon was fine, he was quiet. The Bandersnatch could be a tad annoying and psychopathic sometimes but nothing that Alice couldn't handle.

"Since when do you talk in third person parkeet?"

"Alice dear keep it politely today, shan't we?" Eques licked at her bowl of tea approvingly and Alice scoffed. Stupid chains. They're acting too much like humans. Why aren't they rampaging and killing and searching for contractors!

"You say that to me." Alice muttered while moving to sit next to the Hatter. He's way better than Raven.

"Oh, we'll sing the song for Alice just because she missed it!" March Hare squeaked out and Hatter hummed in approval.

"One, two, three, A VERY HAPPY-"

Alice twitched and thought of the only way to end the song. "Hare!" She quickly screeched and most of them came to a stop. "What's an unbirthday again?"

"Ah! Well… if… if you have a birthday, then…" He clattered his teeth. "If you have a birthday then you, it's very simple, in thirty days.. no,"

Alice turned away from him again; mission accomplished.

"Alice~ have you figured out why raven's like a writing desk?"

"I'm not!"

"You're what?"

"Thirty.. no fifty days. Perhaps!"

"Alice darling drink your tea."

"…ROOAR"

"Hey fellows~"

"Hey there dormouse! Alice doesn't know what an unbirthday party is!"

"How silly of the girl!"

Alice twitched again, quietly standing up to leave. No one seemed to notice her as they were so grossed up in their caffeine (Alice called it madness) and conversations that she could easily crawl away over the floor, giving an effective glare when the Hatter noticed her. He'd better not tell on her.

"Alice, don't leave~"

Why couldn't someone just pick her up like they did with Dodo?

* * *

Until she walked past the same place a couple of days or months or years later and noticed no one was there, and they left her here for herself.


End file.
